Ménage à trois
by criesinbisexual
Summary: Fic Pathieuçois (Axolot x French food porn x fossoyeur de films). Gros big up à Ophélie pour son aide 3


Il était 21h30 à Avignon ce samedi soir, Patrick, François et Matthieu, 3 amis d'université, décidèrent de sortir et d'aller prendre du bon temps dans une soirée un peu chic à l'autre bout de la ville, quitte à finir un peu éméchés. Patrick, à l'usuel, portait un gilet de costume bleu, sur sa chemise blanche avec un fin col lui effleurant le cou, posée sur un pantalon noir, et des mocassins marrons pour finir la tenue. Quant à François, c'était un simple t-shirt Lego, un jean bleu et des Vans qui l'habillaient. Pour Matthieu, c'était une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, et de simples chaussures de ville noires, pour lui donner un look un peu habillé, quitte à faire décalé.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de route afin de rejoindre un petit domaine distingué en bordure de la ville, les 3 amis sortirent enfin de la 206 de François, les bras chargés de collations dont une grande bouteille de champagne qu'ils devaient normalement garder pour une occasion très spéciale, mais la flemme les ayant guettés, ils préfèrent prendre cette bouteille plutôt que d'aller en acheter une seconde. François avait ramené quelques biscuits salés et quant à Matthieu, il avait confectionné des minis hamburgers au foie gras, une recette qui lui tenait à cœur.

Alignés, ils s'avançaient rapidement vers les portes du domaine où ils n'étaient pas invités mais tout de même attendus. Comme ils le disent si bien : "Une fête sans Pathieuçois, c'est une fête qui pue le putois" Quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux avant même qu'ils daignent lever un doigt vers la sonnette. C'était une belle blonde, dans une robe rouge, avec des talons hauts noirs. Elle les salua, leur ouvrit le portail et les accompagna vers la grande porte. Elle semblait vouloir se faire désirer mais les 3 amis étaient déjà ailleurs, excités par la soirée qui allait se dérouler. La fête battait déjà son plein, une ambiance assez disco était ancrée dans la soirée. Une fois la porte passée, nos 3 amis se séparèrent. Patrick commençait déjà à enflammer le dancefloor sur le son que DJ Quentin produisait, que François remarqua Vincent, un ami batteur et photographe qui était déjà apparu dans plusieurs de ses vidéos. Il s'approcha de lui, deux bières dans les mains, prêt à lui en tendre une. Il engagea la conversation.

-Hey Vincent, comment tu vas ?

-Oh salut François, ça fait un bail, tu deviens quoi ?

-La routine, les vidéos, les soirées, les sorties de nuit en plein Avignon, rien de bien neuf ! Et toi, ça avance niveau photo ?

\- Je commence à me faire un nom on va dire, surtout depuis le Frames Festival à Avignon, j'ai rencontré et revu du beau monde.

\- C'est bien ça dis-moi ! Bon bah, bonne soirée, je vais aller prendre un bain de foule sur la piste.

\- Haha, bonne soirée à toi aussi François, au plaisir de te revoir.

Les deux amis se séparèrent, Matthieu était lui accoudé au comptoir, il discutait avec le barman tout en regardant les femmes qui se bousculaient près de lui, toutes resplendissaient et il commençait à avoir de terribles envies quand il vit l'une d'elles, une grande brune, mince, avec une poitrine qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il remarqua qu'il avait malencontreusement gardé sa moustache dont il se servait pour ses vidéos mais c'est ce qui attira étrangement la belle créature à lui, qui lui décocha un clin d'œil.

\- Salut toi, jolie moustache, lança t-elle. -

J-jolie p-poitri...Euh joli visage…

\- Haha tu n'avais pas l'air d'un grand timide quand je t'ai vu au loin.

\- Non mais excuse-moi beauté, c'était une tentative de drague ratée, dit-il d'une voix suave.

\- Oh je vois...On pourrait faire plus ample connaissance autour d'un verre et puis...tu sais…

-C'est une proposition alléchante...Et…

Matthieu n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Patrick se jeta sur lui pour l'entraîner dans ses danses endiablées. Matthieu manqua de tomber mais se rattrapa avec classe. Il commença des mouvements désordonnés et complètement ridicules en espérant ne pas faire fuir sa nouvelle conquête d'un soir qui se moquait allègrement de lui. Il tentait des sourires dans sa direction et continuait de bouger son corps sans rythme. Une musique plus sensuelle se lança soudain et Patrick, déjà un peu éméché, lui qui ne tenait pas bien l'alcool, s'approcha de Matthieu, l'attrapa par la taille et tenta de l'embrasser. Matthieu se recula brutalement et la belle créature qu'il le surveillait assidûment s'en alla à la vue de cet indicent qui lui prouvait que son nouvel amant n'était peut-être pas si intéressé par sa présence. Matthieu se détacha de l'emprise de son ami Patrick afin de retrouver la fille sur laquelle il avait eu un coup de foudre. Il bousculait tout le monde pour se frayer un chemin parmi la foule mais en vain. Il restait planté au milieu du couloir, la femme avait disparu et le présentateur d'Axolot ne tarda pas à revenir près de Matthieu qui était désemparé. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena au comptoir, pour lui faire oublier cet échec à sa façon.


End file.
